I wanna do bad things to you
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: I have lost my mind with all the rape stories of Pitch and Jack so I'm gonna take this sh*t further and make those Guardians that protect the children of the world abuse and hurt their favorite little frost pixie. Whether they want to or not. Yaoi, abuse, and rape. This story is not as innocent as it seems.


**1.) I own nothing of the movie Rise of the Guardians.**

**2.) Yaoi, abuse, & rape - No like? Get lost please~  
**

**3.) I have lost my mind with all the rape stories of Pitch and Jack so I'm gonna take this sh*t further and make those Guardians that protect the children of the world abuse and hurt their favorite little frost pixie. Whether they want to or not.  
**

**4.) *Insane laughter* Review Bitte mein Katzchen~**

* * *

Had it been days or hours? Weeks or months? The pale winter spirit didn't know, but after the first ten minutes he no longer cared. Pitch had stolen him in the night with lies of his first believer. Once he had the young Guardian he infected him with a new strain of nightmare sand. The sand, once inside the host, could not be removed. It twisted the mind and brought on ways of intense sensitivity to every fiber of the boys being. It was like Jack had been injected with a highly strong aphrodisiac, but it would never run out.

In a matter of seconds the winter spirit had become nothing more than a withering mess upon the floor. He was over heating and begging to be fucked. Yes fucked. He was rubbing his body against anything and everything like a dog in heat. His eyes were dilated and wide. He had an overly satisfied smile plastered to his face and dirty pleas spilled from the boy's mouth endlessly.

His clothes were long since abandoned from his body and was now on his knees knelt before the King of Nightmares sucking excitedly on the grey mans quite large and hard length like a child with a lollipop. His own fingers working feverishly in and out of his ass. His eyes were on the brink of rolling back into his head and drool was spilling from his mouth as he sloppy swallowed the dark man's cock before him.

Just as Pitch had filled the boy's mouth with his thick hot seed, a nightmare appeared by beside him. It let out a roar and stomped it's feet. Pitch pulled himself from Jack's mouth and smiled devilishly down at him. Jack smiled back widely, letting some of the King's seed dribble down his chin and splash on his chest. His eyes glazed over with deep lust and desire.

"It seems your fellow Guardians have finally arrived Jack. Took them a few hours longer than I thought, but now it's time to start my little plan Jack. Time to get you ready for your friends.."

* * *

The infamous four stood outside large double doors, big enough for a giant to walk through. Within the handles of the door was nestled Jack's staff. Toothiana fluttered to it and snatched into her tiny finger, gripping it tight. Without a second thought the four Guardians pulled the doors open jumped into their battle stances. Once inside the doors slammed shut behind them.

The four stared in confusion. Before them was four different tunnels. Each with an image that represented them all. "It's a trap. No doubt about that one mates." Bunnymund stood before tunnel with an egg above the entrance and appeared inside. North stood before before the tunnel marked for himself and turned to face the others with a stern face.

"Does not matter. No time to check all four. We must split up and search. Who knows what Pitch could be doing to Jack." They all nodded in agreement. Wishing one another luck, they began to enter the tunnels wearily. Twenty minutes later three Guardians rushed from their respective tunnels. Each grasping unto an item of Jacks and a look that could kill.

Tooth still held Jack's staff, but with a grip now that could probably break the poor stick. North held the boy's hoodie with a look of a father that just lost his child. Sandy's expression mirrored Tooth's rage as he held Jack's pants, but she was the first to speak. "It was a dead end." She fluttered about quickly before settling back where she started. "Where's Bunnymund?" Everyone's eyes fell to the tunnel marked for the Easter spirit before they took off after the hare.

* * *

It was disturbing. No it was twisted and sick. Bunnymund stared at the pale naked boy before him. His arms were held above his head by the nightmare sand and was sat upon a bed like structure. He was on his knees, pulling his arms into a painful angle in an attempt to get to the hare across the room.

Bunny snapped his thought's away and headed quickly to Jack. The moment he was at his side the Winter Guardian latched his mouth to the others. Bunny jolted back and stared at the other in shock. The pale boy simply smiled and giggled wildly, spreading his legs open and bucking slightly. He was panting and his body had a fever like heat to it. Eyes half lidded and hazily staring at the only other body in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with ya mate?" The Easter Guardian moved to attempt to free Jack's hands when he heard gasp from the others echo through the small room. Before a word could be uttered Sandy snapped a wipe of golden sand at black sand. The latches on Jack's wrist burst away and his arms fell, yanking his body down like they weighed a ton. He was now slumped forward on his chest with his ass in the air.

His giggles turned into delirious laughter. North instinctively removes his jacket and scoops the youngest Guardian into it and lifts him into his arms. The moment Jack was wrapped in North's coat his mind went into a heated frenzy. He was trying to buck and squirm against the fabric, but to the others he looked like he was trying break free. Sandy stepped up and used his dream sand to put the boy to sleep.

* * *

He slept only long enough to get him to the North pole. They had tried to get him dressed, but anytime anyone got too close or touched the winter spirit he would moan and pant. All the while letting dirty words spill from his mouth. Eventually Sandy had assumed it best to just put the boy back out with a ball of sand.

"What has that disgusting bastard done to the kid? I mean did ya see how he was acting like a whor-.." Bunnymund snapped his mouth closed as Toothiana locked her violet eyes to emerald green.

"I don't want to know what he's done. I just want Jack back. Our Jack. NOW!" She was as enraged as a mother hen over her eggs. North let a loud sigh roll from his lips, bringing all eyes to him. "I have tried to talk with man in moon, but he is silent on this one. So I will search my library for answer, but what about Jack? We can not keep him in dreams. Pitch could strike and he cannot stay here. I will be unable to properly guard. Bunny?"

"Bunny what mate? You're not seriously asking me to take the kid. I could barely keep him in line before. What makes yo-" North cut the hare off with a hand before the hare's face. "Jack is not like before, beside, Sandy and Tooth have nonstop work to do. Leaves only you. Best choice."

"Best choice? Mate are ya bloody crazy?" The Easter Guardian looked to the others for help, but was only met with looks that said 'perfect choice.' Bunnymund sighed and looked back to North. "Fine mate, but what about," Bunny's ears dropped slightly with embarrassment as he continued, "I mean...what do I do with him...when he's..awake?" The large Russian man looked confused and Bunny let out a growl of frustration. "Bloody...Mate ya saw how the kid was acting! Like a dog in HEAT! What do I do about that?" North chuckled. "Is not obvious? Just ignore."

Everyone stared at the Guardian of Wonder. Clearly the man had no idea what could possibly go wrong with sending a overly sex-crazed immortal teen to live with a six foot rabbit. I mean has no one ever heard of the phrase 'going at it like rabbits?'

* * *

**End of chapter one. Honest opinions in reviews please? I need them to decide if I should continue.**

**Chapter two: The Warren and the drug~  
**


End file.
